Murmure
by kaidoh20
Summary: Quand Shinji pense...


Titre : Murmure

Disclamer : Je les ai commandés pour mon anniversaire mais Konomi-sensei a refusé de me les envoyer !! Pas à moi, qu'il m'a dit !!

Blabla : Ecrite il y a plus d'un an, retrouvée et corrigée il y a quelques jours.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi certaines personnes ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire à tout bout de champ. Qu'est-ce que ça leur apporte ? Bien sûr je ne suis pas contre mais pourquoi sourire continuellement ? Est-ce que seulement ils se rendent comptent qu'ils ont l'air idiot à sourire bêtement ?_

* * *

-A ton avis, je prends lequel ? 

Le jeune homme fut sorti de ses pensées et se retourna vers son coéquipier. Ce dernier tenait dans chaque main un bermuda noir. Il les observa intensément puis annonça :

-Ce sont les mêmes.

-Non !! Regarde, lui, il a une poche sur le côté droit alors que pour l'autre la poche est du côté gauche.

-Ca n'a pas vraiment d'importance…

-Pft ! Tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup !!

* * *

_Franchement, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que la poche soit à droite ou à gauche ? C'est vrai que vu qu'il est droitier, la poche du côté droit est plus pratique. De toute façon, je n'aime pas ce genre de vêtement. Au niveau vestimentaire, on a des goûts qui diffèrent assez. Et puis il est obligé de mettre aussi longtemps pour choisir deux bermudas !?! Ca doit bien faire une heure qu'on est dans ce magasin et je commence à avoir faim._

* * *

Son regard se porta à nouveau sur les personnes assises sur le banc en face de la boutique.

* * *

_Ils sourient toujours…_

* * *

-C'est bon, j'ai fini. On peut y aller. 

-Enfin…

-Désolé.

Shinji haussa les épaules et ils sortirent du magasin.

-Finalement, j'ai pris le bermuda avec la poche à gauche.

* * *

_Tout ça pour ça. En plus il n'a pas choisi la commodité. A sa place, j'aurai pris celui avec la poche à droite mais bon, c'est lui qui voit. De toute façon, je m'en fiche de savoir de quel côté sont ses poches._

* * *

-Ca te dit de venir à la maison ? Ma mère a fait une tarte aux citrons, je sais que tu les adores. 

-D'accord.

* * *

_Par moment, il peut être vraiment adorable._

* * *

-Ce soir j'appellerai An-chan. Je voudrais savoir comment c'est passé son devoir de maths. Vu qu'elle…

* * *

_Mais par moment, je le déteste…_

* * *

-Donc je l'appellerai vers 19h.

* * *

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi il m'en parle à moi. C'est pas que je déteste la sœur de Tachibana-san, au contraire, mais par moment j'aimerais bien qu'il arrête de me parler tout le temps d'elle. C'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne, gentille et tout, mais bon, elle n'est pas le centre du monde. Quoique pour Kamio, j'ai bien peur qu'elle le soit…_

* * *

-Shinji ! 

-Quoi ?

-Tu m'écoutes ? On dirait que tu es dans la lune aujourd'hui !

-…Ce n'est pas parce que je ne te répond pas que je ne t'écoute pas. De toute façon, Momoshiro-kun t'a dit qu'il ne lui avait pas passer son numéro alors arrête avec ça. En plus à cause de vos histoires, je n'ai pas pu jouer contre Echizen-kun. Alors que je me faisais un plaisir de pouvoir prendre ma revanche. Surtout qu'à cause de lui je n'ai pas pu acheter le grip que je voulais et que…

-C'est bon, j'ai compris.

Ils arrivèrent chez Kamio.

-Tiens, t'as qu'à monter, je te rejoins.

Kamio tendit ses achats à son coéquipier qui s'exécuta. Shinji entra dans la chambre du jeune homme et posa les sacs au pied du bureau avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le lit.

* * *

_Je crois que j'ai oublié de faire mon exo de maths pour demain. Faudra que je pense à le faire en rentrant. D'ailleurs il est 17h34 et je n'ai pas prévenu mes parents que je ne rentrerai pas de suite après l'entraînement. Je vais sûrement me faire…_

* * *

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Kamio fit son apparition. Il portait un plateau contenant deux verres de jus de fruit et des parts de tarte. Le jeune homme rejoignit son compagnon sur le lit et posa le plateau entre eux. 

-Tiens.

-Merci.

* * *

_J'aime la tarte aux citrons. Pourtant quand ma mère en fait je n'en raffole pas autant que quand c'est la mère à Kamio qui la prépare. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi._

* * *

Kamio posa le plateau par-terre et soupira. 

-Tu crois que je peux appeler An-chan maintenant ?

* * *

_C'est reparti. Il a quand même réussi à tenir un quart d'heure sans en parler._

* * *

-Ou alors je devrai attendre 19h ? 

-…

Kamio appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de son partenaire de double et repartit dans un monologue à propos de la sœur de son capitaine.

* * *

_Je commence à en avoir assez d'entendre parler d'elle à tout bout de champ._

* * *

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? 

-… A mon avis, tu ferais mieux d'éviter de te montrer trop collant avec elle. Elle risquerait d'en avoir marre. C'est comme ce gars de troisième année qui voulait sortir avec Miyabi-kun, il n'arrêtait pas de la suivre partout et un jour elle en a eut marre et elle l'a envoyé paître devant tout le monde. Il a tellement eut honte qu'on ne l'a plus jamais revu au collège. Franchement, à quoi ça sert d'être à ce point obsessionnel ? C'est pas en suivant partout une personne qu'on sera plus heureux. Bien sûr pour ma part c'est un peu différent. C'est vrai qu'on est souvent ensemble et que ça me fait plaisir mais…

Kamio s'était endormi.

* * *

_Je le crois pas ! Il me demande mon avis et il ose s'endormir alors que je daigne y répondre. Et puis il avait besoin de choisir mon épaule comme oreiller ? Je fais comment maintenant ? Non pas que ça me déplaise car j'aime le sentir auprès de moi mais je voudrais reprendre une part de tarte et à cause de lui je ne peux plus bouger._

* * *

-Shinji ? 

-Hum ?

-Ca te dit de rester dormir là ce soir ?

Le brun se mit à réfléchir intensément puis répondit sur un ton qui lui était propre :

-Je n'ai pas fini tous mes devoirs et je n'ai pas de rechange. En plus il faut prévenir mes parents. Je devrais peut être…

-Alors ? C'est oui ou non ? s'impatienta Kamio.

-… D'accord.

Kamio bondit de son lit et sortit en trompe de sa chambre pour prévenir sa mère qu'il y aurait un invité pour la soirée.

* * *

_On ne croirait pas qu'il dormait il y a trente secondes. Il est toujours aussi énergique. Mais cela ne résout pas mon problème. Je n'ai toujours pas fait mes maths et je n'ai pas de quoi me changer. Je crois qu'il faudrait que je retourne chez moi prendre des vêtements de rechange. Le plus important c'est que je vais passer la nuit chez lui. Ah ! j'avais oublié ! Il a dit qu'il devait l'appeler. Ca veut dire que je vais devoir subir sa conversation téléphonique en silence. Il ne faut pas qu'il remarque que je suis un peu jal…_

* * *

-C'est bon, tout est arrangé. 

Kamio se rassit sur le lit et appuya de nouveau sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

-Mon père à une course à faire en ville, au passage il passera chez toi prendre tes affaires. Tu n'as plus qu'à appeler tes parents.

Shinji entreprit de se lever mais Kamio l'en empêcha. Le brun tourna alors la tête en direction de son coéquipier et leva un sourcil en signe d'étonnement.

-Tu as bien cinq minutes.

Le plus jeune se rassit en haussant les épaules et Kamio trouva à nouveau place contre lui.

-Tu sais que tu es confortable.

* * *

_Et toi tu n'es qu'un sombre crétin ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de tous les efforts que je fais pour me retenir de te sauter dessus ! De toute façon, tu ne te rends jamais compte de rien._

* * *

Ne pouvant rester bien longtemps en place, Kamio se leva et se dirigea vers sa chaîne hi-fi. 

-J'ai mixé la chanson de Moriyama ce week-end. Tu vas voir, elle déchire maintenant.

La chanson commença et pour la première fois de sa vie, Shinji ne pensa à rien. Il ferma les yeux alors que Kamio se rasseyait. La chanson touchait à sa fin.

-Je rêve ou quoi ? fit brusquement Kamio, de l'amusement dans la voix.

-Hum ?

L'aîné eut un petit rire et reprit :

-Tu souris !?!

Shinji, surpris par la remarque de son camarade, fit les grands yeux et porta sa main à sa bouche.

-Enlève moi ça ! fit Kamio en essayant de retirer la main de son ami.

-Non !

-Mais ça te va bien !

Le rouge monta aux joues du brun et Kamio en profita pour le renverser sur le dos. Il se retrouva au dessus de son coéquipier et tenait ses mains dans les siennes.

-Maintenant tu ne peux plus rien me cacher !

-…

Shinji détourna la tête.

-Pourquoi tu ne souris pas plus souvent ?

-Je n'en vois pas l'utilité.

-Mais quand on est heureux on est obligé de sourire !

Le brun tenta de se relever mais Kamio ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser faire.

-Ne me dis pas que si tu ne souris jamais c'est que tu n'es pas heureux ?!

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Bien sûr que je suis heureux mais je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui le montre. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tout le monde devrait savoir quand je suis triste ou heureux. Ce ne regarde que moi. Et puis franchement, si je souriais tout le temps tu ne trouverais pas ça bizarre ? Et puis ça sert à quoi de sourire à tout bout de champ ? C'est pas ça qui changera le fait d'être gai ou triste.

Kamio lâcha les mains de son ami et le laissa se redresser.

-Mais pourtant sourire c'est…

-Sumimasen. J'ai encore trop parlé. Ne vas pas te perdre dans les abîmes de la réflexion pour si peu. C'est mon opinion, ça n'engage que moi.

Shinji passa sa main dans les cheveux de son coéquipier et lui dit :

-C'est encore mieux quand c'est toi qui sourit.

Le rouquin enlaça son camarade et lui murmura :

-Ca te va bien de sourire.

* * *

_Combien de fois ai-je rêvé qu'il me serre ainsi dans ses bras ? Peut être que si je lui avoue maintenant, il acceptera mes sentiments._

* * *

Une sonnerie de portable retentit, mettant fin à leur étreinte.

* * *

_Je déteste ses appareils ! Une fois en cours, le portable d'une fille a sonné et tout le monde l'a regardé bizarrement. En plus le prof lui a confisqué son portable et elle a du attendre deux mois avant de pouvoir le récupérer. Et puis les sonneries ne sont vraiment pas bien. Mais là, je crois que je m'égare un peu…_

* * *

-An-chan ! 

La voix de Kamio retrouva toute sa gaieté et Shinji soupira.

* * *

_Je l'avais oubliée ! Mais je croyais que c'était lui qui devait l'appeler ? En plus elle appelle au mauvais moment, alors que je venais de me décidé à tout lui avouer !_

* * *

Kamio raccrocha un sourire aux lèvres. 

-C'était An-chan.

-J'avais compris.

Shinji se leva et s'avança vers la porte.

-Où tu vas ?

-Appeler mes parents avant qu'ils ne croient que j'ai fugué.

-Ok.

Quelques minutes plus tard le brun revint dans la chambre en marmonnant.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Je me suis fais engueuler.

* * *

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu as joué bizarrement aujourd'hui. 

Le brun releva la tête vers son capitaine.

-Hum ?

-Shinji, tu sais que si quelque chose ne va pas, tu peux m'en parler.

-Hum. Ca va.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Je ne vais pas t'embêter avec mes affaires alors qu'on a des matchs importants à préparer. Et puis je vois pas en quoi ma vie privée t'intéresserait. C'est pas bien passionnant. Sauf si on affectionne les ragots, là c'est vrai qu'il y aurait de quoi…

-Shinji !

-Désolé.

-S'il y a quelque chose, n'hésite pas à venir me voir.

-Hum.

Le capitaine sortit des vestiaires et Shinji rangea ses affaires. Une fois dehors il fut rapidement intercepté par son partenaire de double.

-Je vais faire un street tennis. Tu veux venir ?

-…J'ai une course à faire.

-Allez, s'il te plait.

-… Je te rejoins après si tu veux.

-Cool ! Alors à tout à l'heure.

* * *

Le joueur sortit de la boutique de sport et se retrouva nez à nez avec deux joueurs de Seigaku. 

-Ah !

-'lut.

-Hum.

Shinji et Ryoma s'observèrent en silence alors que Momoshiro demanda :

-Kamio n'est pas avec toi ?

Le joueur de Fudomine prit son temps pour répondre :

-Non, il est au terrain de street tennis. D'ailleurs je dois le rejoindre. Echizen-kun, ça te dirait de venir faire un match. On n'a pu jouer la dernière fois.

-Je.., commença à dire le plus jeune.

-Non, coupa Momo, on a une course à faire pour les senpai du club.

Il salua Shinji et partit en entraînant Ryoma avec lui. Shinji haussa les épaules.

* * *

_Décidément je ne pourrais jamais prendre ma revanche. C'est dommage alors que je venais de commander le grip qu'il me manquait._

* * *

Tout en continuant de marmonner, il prit la direction du terrain de street tennis. Quand il arriva, il ne fut pas surpris de trouver la sœur de son capitaine en train de disputer un double. 

-Shinji ! l'appela Kamio.

L'interpellé vint s'asseoir prés de son vice capitaine, ce dernier annonça avec un grand sourire :

-An-chan est en train de gagner.

-… C'est qui son partenaire ?

-Ah, lui, c'est Mizuki, le coach des St Rudolph. Enfin je crois…

Kamio ne cessait de faire des commentaires sur le match en cour.

-An-chan se débrouille vraiment bien.

- …An-chan, An-chan ! fit Shinji à mi-voix. Tu n'as que ce nom là à la bouche ! Je commence à en avoir marre d'entendre toujours parler d'elle. Jusqu'à présent je n'ai rien dit mais là c'en devient…

-Excuse-moi, fit Kamio, qu'est-ce que tu disais ? J'ai pas entendu, je regardais An-chan.

Shinji se leva brusquement et, après avoir prit son sac, quitta le terrain. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Kamio le rejoignit rapidement en l'appelant.

-Shinji ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi tu pars ?

-A ton avis.

Kamio était plus que perdu, il ne comprenait pas du tout l'attitude qu'avait adopté son compagnon ses derniers jours.

-Shinji. J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

-…

-Réponds moi.

… Ne me force pas à le dire, murmura le brun.

Le vice capitaine approcha une main en direction de l'épaule de Shinji mais ce dernier bloqua son geste d'un revers de la main.

-Tu ne comprends rien, tu ne vois jamais rien. J'en peux plus de tout ça.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Le brun poussa un douloureux soupir alors que Kamio insista d'avantage pour en savoir plus.

-Shinji, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? On est ami, tu peux tout me dire.

-Ami, c'est justement ça le problème.

-Hein ?

-Je te l'ai dit, tu ne comprends jamais rien. Sauf bien sur si ça concerne la sœur de Tachibana-san.

-Shinji ?

-Tu es définitivement stupide ! Merde, commença t il à s'emporter, tu n'as toujours pas compris depuis tout ce temps !

Ce devait être la première fois que Kamio voyait Shinji s'énerver. D'habitude le jeune homme était du genre introverti et là, il laissait paraître ouvertement ses émotions.

-Arrête de tourner autour du pot et dis moi franchement ce qui ne va pas !!!

-Je…

-Hé ! fit une voix derrière eux.

An venait de faire son apparition, elle arriva en courant.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Je vous ai vu partir d'un coup.

-C'est rien, fit Shinji en commençant à partir.

-Attends !

Kamio s'excusa auprès de An et rattrapa son coéquipier. Une fois en bas des escaliers, il le força à s'arrêter. Shinji soupira de nouveau.

* * *

_Je n'ai pas le choix. J'en ai trop dit._

* * *

Le brun posa sa main sur l'épaule de son compagnon et approcha lentement son visage du sien. Bientôt leurs visages furent si près l'un de l'autre que Kamio pouvait sentir le souffle de son ami sur ses lèvres. Shinji murmura un « je t'aime » sur les lèvres de son vice capitaine avant de l'embrasser. Surpris par le geste de son coéquipier, Kamio mit un certain temps à réagir. Puis, comprenant enfin ce qu'il se passait, il repoussa son ami avant de s'enfuir en courant.

* * *

_… J'aurais du m'y attendre. C'était évident que ça se passerait comme ça. Je suis un garçon et je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer un autre garçon. Je ne suis pas An. Je ne suis qu'un sombre crétin._

* * *

_Fin - un jour, pour de vrai, je les mettrai ensemble !! - _


End file.
